


Eyes Open

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: The sound of the flogger hitting skin is the only sound in the bunker for nine more strikes as Sam jolts at each strike.





	Eyes Open

Sam twists on the table.  He’d messed up on the last hunt and is about to be punished for it.  Dean has tied him to one of the tables in the library, making him stare into the ceiling as he is left alone to wallow in his mistakes.  He only stops his twisting and struggling when he hears footsteps enter the library. Not the heavy hunting boots, soft, sock-clad feet patting against the wooden floors of the bunker.  Dean stops, and all Sam can hear is his own, ragged breathing. His eyes fall shut slowly as he continues to listen.

 

“Keep your eyes open, pet.”  Dean’s voice is calm but commanding, and Sam opens his eyes again to watch Dean as the other glides effortlessly across the room towards him.  That’s when he sees that Dean had left to get the flogger from the playroom they had created from an old bedroom. The toys they had gathered over the years were all there now, and it made sense that that’s where Dean had gone after securing Sam to the table.

 

Dean lets the strands of the flogger run through his fingers as he looms over Sam.

 

“Why am I doing this, pet?”

 

“Because I almost got hurt on the last hunt and worried you”, Sam answers meekly, watching Dean’s hands.

 

“Correct.  Now don’t make a sound.  I’m thinking ten strokes with this and we’ll see how you fare after.”

 

Sam nods once and watches as Dean raises the flogger.  The first strike hits his lower thighs and he jolts, but as ordered does not make a sound.

 

The sound of the flogger hitting skin is the only sound in the bunker for nine more strikes as Sam jolts at each strike.  His stomach, thighs, calves, and feet are all subject to the flogger. Yet the pain is arousing, and Sam is rock hard when Dean finally pulls away.  Sam's breath is heaving, but he has passed.

 

“Good, pet.  Very good.” Dean reaches up and runs his hand over Sam's throat lightly, visualizing a collar firm around his throat.  Sam arches against his hand silently, his way of showing affection while tied down.

 

“I think you now deserve a reward since you took your punishment so well”, he continues as he strokes his hand down Sam's chest and stomach.  Sam nods once but still doesn't speak. After all, Dean hasn't told him he's allowed to. Dean's traveling hand wraps around Sam's cock and begins stroking slowly, twisting at the head the way he knows Sam likes.

 

Sam’s eyes slide shut and he arches up against Dean, his mouth half open as he struggles not to moan.

 

“You can be loud now, pet”, Dean tells him with a slight grin on his lips.  “I want to hear you moan for me.”

 

Sam lets out his first moan, and it loosens something in him.  It’s as if he finally lets go of everything and releases the ties he had on himself.  His hands unclench and his muscles relax as Dean continues working his length. He keeps doing everything he can to get Sam close to the edge, and then lets go.

 

“Sir, please, can I cum?”  Sam asks, his voice barely refraining from whining.

 

“Not yet, pet”, Dean smirks.  “You are still getting punished, even through your reward.”  Sam lets out a shaky breath and nods slowly, watching his Dominate as the other once again wraps his hand around his length, getting him back to the edge in an instant.  And once again, Dean lets go before he can finish Sam off. After Sam has calmed down a second time, Dean continues stroking him.

 

“Now you can come, pet”, Dean tells him right as he twists his wrist at the head of Sam’s cock, and Sam, being the good submissive he is, does as he’s told and comes, back arching.  Dean pulls away and unties him quickly, rubbing both wrists and ankles. Sam closes his eyes and sits up, legs dangling off the side of the table as Dean stands in front of him, between his legs.  

 

Sam leans forward and kisses Dean gently, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.  Dean kisses back and pulls Sam off the table and onto his feet. “Come on, Sammy, let’s go get you cleaned up and in bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
